


Stop It!

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, First Times, Language, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim overhears Blair talking to his penis, doesn’t everyone?  (Talk to their penis, I mean.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop It!

Summary: Jim overhears Blair talking to his penis, doesn’t everyone? 

Stop It! –  
By Patt

"Stop it! Will you never listen to me? You aren't getting any tonight. You aren't getting any tomorrow night. Just forget about it. May as well get used to being celibate."

Jim Ellison lay on his bed, wide awake for the fourth night in a row listening to Blair Sandburg talking to, Jim imagined, Blair's cock. _This is a fucking nightmare._

"You can stand up and stare at me with that one eye all night long, you're not getting any," Blair sounded more pissed off than anything.

Jim wanted to ask him what was going on but what if it had something to do with the academy? Why ruin a good thing. It seemed like things were going well so far.

"Don't think that crying out your eye is going to make me feel sorry for you. You can't have any."

Jim smiled up at the ceiling listening to the frustration in his Guide's voice. Jim knew that feeling well.

"Oh, give me a fucking break! I said no and I meant no. Yuck, don't spit at me. Now I'm all slimy. You're nothing but a low life dick. That's right, you heard me. Now lay down and go to sleep, please..."

Jim buried his face into his pillow to contain his laughter. _Chief, you're even cute and polite when you're pissed off._

Jim finally fell asleep listening to his guide talk to his penis. _Boy, that's something you could write home and tell the fam._

@@@@@

When Jim got up Blair was already gone. Jim would have burst out laughing anyway. Maybe it was time for that talk.

The day flew by and when Jim got home, Blair grabbed his arm and said, "No way, man. Once you sit down and channel surf, I'll never get you out of here."

"Where are we going, Chief?" Jim pulled his jacket back on and walked out the door with the man that ruled his life. This made Jim smile.

"What's so funny, man?" Blair pulled Jim into the elevator.

"I think it's kind of funny how you have such control over me," Jim leaned into the elevator and waited to see what Blair would say.

Blair just smiled as they got off on the ground floor and headed to the truck.

"So where are we going, Chief? You never said," Jim started down the road and had no idea where they were going.

"We're meeting the guys at the pub. We haven't gone out in a long time," Blair was practically bouncing in his seat.

Jim realized that Blair probably missed the guys a lot more than Jim had realized. "Chief, you miss the guys?"

"Yeah, man, I really do. I can't wait to see them." The smile on his face could have lit a room.

_Ellison, you have it so bad. He's fucking gorgeous and you're in love._

Pulling into the parking lot, Jim thought Blair was going to bounce right out of the truck. As soon as Jim shut the engine off, he tore off into the Pub.

"Well, so much for him feeling the same way about you. Get over it," Jim walked slowly into the pub with a sad look on his face.

He joined their friends and they all had a good time. Blair got himself good and drunk before they went home.

Blair had gone into the restroom and Jim went in to check on him. Walking in, he could hear Blair whispering, "Now stop it. Please don't do this now. I'm too drunk to fight with you. You're going to embarrass me and Jim's going to be pissed. Now lie down and leave me alone. I bet Jim's dick does what he says. Please... do what I say. Do you want me to get Jim to yell at you? You dick. I hate you. Fine... Stay hard all night long. I don't care."

Jim rapped loudly on the stall and said, "Chief, you okay in there?"

"Why don't you scare the crap out of a guy, Jim? Yeah, I'll be out in a second. Will you do me a favor?"

"What do you want, Sandburg?"

"Will you just act like you're yelling at me and tell me to lie down and go to sleep?"

Jim was having one hell of a time keeping the laughter from erupting. "Goddamit, Chief, get your little ass out into the truck. I'm waiting. You need to go to sleep. Now hurry it up because I'm pissed off," Jim turned and walked out of the restroom and exploded with laughter. He waited in the truck for about five minutes and Blair opened the door.

"Thanks, man. That did the trick, I think," Blair put his seatbelt on and started to fall asleep right away.

Jim gazed over at his sleeping partner and realized once again he was in love with him. Maybe a talk could come in handy?

@@@@@

Jim got Blair safely in bed and then he showered all of the smoke and beer smells off of himself before he went to bed. He looked at the clock as he finally got into bed. _Shit! 2:00 A. M. You're not going to be worth diddly tomorrow._

Jim woke at 4:00 A. M. to Blair talking to his penis again.

"Oh god, please don't do this. I've got a headache and I might throw up. Go to sleep or I'll get Jim to yell at you again. In fact, I'll ask him now. Jim? I know you can hear me. Will you please come down here?"

Jim went down the stairs and saw something he didn't think he'd ever see. Blair was naked and his cock standing nicely away from his body. Jim couldn't seem to take his eyes off of this scene. "What did you need, Sandburg?"

"Come over here, man. Come closer. Yeah, that's good. Now get lower. Yeah, that's good. Now will you please yell at him again? Really hard, k?"

"Sandburg, why don't you just jack off?" Jim stood up and moved away from the sight and scent.

"I can't come." The sadness in Blair's voice broke Jim's heart.

"What do you mean you can't come?"

"Well, I think that should be self-explanatory, Jim. I have the hard part down, I can stay hard for a long time. Just can't come," Jim thought he'd never seen a sadder look on his Guide's face.

"Want me to help you?" Jim asked.

He didn't even seem to notice what his Sentinel was offering. "It won't work. I've been with a number of women lately and it's just not working," Blair moved over and said, "wanna just lay down here and help me sleep?"

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea, Chief," Jim moved closer to the door as he watched Blair.

"I just wanted someone to hold me. Sorry. Night, Jim," Blair rolled over on his side, his nude back facing Jim and pulled the covers up.

Jim took about two seconds and decided what to do. He pulled his boxers off and slid into Blair's bed. Maybe he could make him feel better.

He moved closer to the younger man and kissed the back of his neck. Blair didn't seem to object, but he might be sleeping. Jim listened and found that his Guide was indeed awake. He kissed his back and then back up to his neck again. By this time Blair was moaning. Jim reached around and touched Blair's cock and began fisting it gently to start and continued the kissing. Blair could feel Jim's cock up against him, making him want to come from that alone. Jim started humping Blair moaning into Blair's neck. Blair moved closer to him so that Jim's cock was between his legs. Blair then closed his legs and Jim was pumping with a passion. He was panting loudly, making Blair feel even better. Jim knew that Blair was close but Blair was afraid he wouldn't come. So Jim bit him in the neck and started stroking his cock as hard as he could. Blair came screaming Jim's name. And Jim followed suit, making quite a mess all over Blair's legs.

Jim got up, cleaned himself off and then Blair. Then he talked Blair into switching to his bed upstairs. They curled into each other's bodies and Jim slept till noon. Blair slept a little later.

@@@@@

Since Jim was the first one up he fixed some food and juice for Blair. He then showered and got dressed. He took a tray up hoping his new lover would be awake this time.

Blair was sitting up, watching Jim with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Chief," Jim leaned into him for a kiss and then set the tray down, "brought you some food and drink."

"Thanks, you're an angel," Blair kissed him again before he reached for a glass of juice.

"You okay with everything, Blair?"

"Hell, yes! Man, people always said that talk was cheap. It's not, it's just having someone listen to you. You knew what was wrong and fixed it. You must have known I was in love with you. That's why I was having all of those performance problems. I wasn't with the right person. I love you, man," Blair went into Jim's arms and kissed him again. Then he pulled away from him and said, "I'll be right back. I have to talk to a man about a horse."

"You best not be talking to anyone else about that great cock, Sandburg. You're only going to be with me, right?" Jim leaned over the loft railing and watched Blair.

"Duh..." Blair made a run for the bathroom and Jim could hear him talking to his penis again. "Stop it, the sooner you let me get the pissing over with, the sooner I get to go upstairs and have more fun. Come on, cooperate, man."

Jim's arms came around him and started pumping his cock. Blair tried to get away from him and said, "Jim, I can't when I have to piss."

"Yes, you can. You can do both, lean back on me and wait. Jim continued stroking Blair and could feel him getting closer and closer. Again, Jim bit his neck and Blair came all over the toilet seat and then sure enough, he was able to piss. _I hate when he's right._

Once he finished, Jim turned him around and said, "I love you, Chief. I didn't say it earlier. I don't know why. Now let's clean up and go have some fun."

"This wasn't fun?" Blair asked laughing. He hurried with the clean-up project and then made a run for Jim's bedroom. "Is this going to be my room, too?"

Jim caught up with him and threw him onto the bed. "Yeah, it's your bed, your room, your home, and my heart belongs to only you."

Blair looked down at his cock and said, "Did you hear that? We caught us a fucking romantic. Be good or he'll make me stop talking to you."

"Jim laughed and said, "I like it when you do. Now come here and show me what you'd like to do to me."

The end.


End file.
